Sweet Land
by MilahhSilva
Summary: 1940: Carlisle é um jovem alemão que aceita casar-se com uma mulher que não conhece, um casamento arranjado pela familia. O que ele não sabe é que a esposa é Esme, uma judia que perdeu muitos parentes e sofreu muito com a perseguição aos judeos. Ela disfarça-se de francesa pra escapar dos nazistas e casa com Carlisle sem saber que ele é alemão. Será que esse casamento dará certo?
1. Chapter 1

POV Esme

O trem parou na estação e eu me levantei exausta com todos os dias de viagem de Paris a Berlim. Eu não estava confortável com isso, mas Madame Chevalier disse que casar-me era a melhor forma de permanecer escondida e uma vez que eu não poderia deixar o território ocupado pelos nazistas sem ter de apresentar documentos (que eu não tinha) eu devia aceitar um marido que vivesse dentro do território, assim eu estava viajando para a Alemanha (justo pra esse maldito país!) casar-me com um inglês, casamento que ela havia acetardo através de uma amiga que era parente do meu noivo. Eu só me perguntava o que um inglês fazia na Alemanha em plena guerra, mas eu não quis fazer nenhum questionamento ou por qualquer dificuldade nesse arranjamento (apesar de preferir ir para o inferno do que vir para esse país), Madame Chevalier havia feito muito por mim, arriscando sua vida para esconder-me em sua casa e eu não queria parecer mal agradecida.  
Mas também não podia negar o quanto só a viagem já custava pra mim, enquanto entrava no território alemão tudo o que vinha a minha cabeça eram as imagens de meus familiares sendo torturados em Auschwitz, eu não havia visto essas cenas, o senhor Shindler havia me salvado antes de chegar ao campo de concentração, mas durante muito tempo essas imagens haviam me assombrado toda vez que fechava os olhos, era como se me sentisse culpada por ser a única a escapar, a sobreviver. Não sabia como suportaria viver ali.  
Havia muita confusão e barulho ao meu redor quando sai do trem e eu não entendia nada que as pessoas falavam. Peguei minhas malas e sentei em um canto rezando que meu futuro marido aparecesse logo.  
– Je peux m'asseoir ici? _(Posso sentar aqui?)_– uma jovem me perguntou olhando pro espaço ao meu lado.  
– Oui _(Sim)_. - eu respondi tirando minhas coisas para lhe dar espaço.  
– Salut, mon nom est Angelique Fontaine._(Oi, meu nome é Angelique Fontaine)_.  
– Le plaisir de mon nom est Esme Le Blanc _(Prazer meu nome é Esme Le Blanc)_. - eu falei, dando-lhe o nome que apartir do momento em que deixei Paris, teria que usar pro resto de minha vida. Agora eu era Esme Le Blanc, francesa sobrinha de Madame Chevalier e não mais Ester Wadler, polonesa filha de Max e Chana, teria que abandonar essa identidade para sempre e isso me fazia sentir ainda mais culpada, como se os traísse ao negar meu nome e minha origem. Mas eu tinha que sobreviver, era isso que eles queriam que eu fizesse, sobreviver. - Vous pouvez également attendre que quelqu'un? _(Você também esta esperando alguem?)_  
– Oui, je suis en attente pour mon copain Hans et –vous? _(Sim estou esperando meu noivo Hans e você?)_  
– Je suis également en attente pour mon copain _(Também estou esperando meu noivo.)_  
– Ne vous comprenez l'allemand? Mon copain m'a envoyé cette lettre, mais ne sais pas ce qui est écrit. _(Você entende alemão? Meu noivo me mandou esta carta mas não sei o que está escrito.)_– ela me entregou a carta antes que eu pudesse responder, eu olhei rapidamente e disse.  
– Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends pas tout ce qui est écrit. _(Me desculpe, mas eu não entendo nada que esta escrito.)_  
– Bon ... Vous savez ce que l'homme fait? _(Tudo bem... Você sabe o que aquele homem esta fazendo?)_– ela me perguntou apontando para trás de mim, me virei pra ver de que ela falava. Havia um homem conversando com as pessoas, ele ia de grupo em grupo e as pessoas davam dinheiro a ele.  
– Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que nous devons lui donner de l'argent. _(Não sei, mas acho que temos que dar dinheiro a ele.)_– procurei em minha bolsa enquanto via o homem se aproximar de nós. Quando ele chegou perto nós duas lhe entregamos o dinheiro.  
– Obrigada pela contribuição senhoritas. Vocês já conhecem a Instituição de Ajuda aos Órfãos da Guerra? - ele nos perguntou, não entendi nada do que ele falou mas percebi que ele estava nos fazendo uma pergunta então fiz que sim com a cabeça.  
– Pouvez-vous lire? _(O senhor pode ler?)_– Angelique perguntou estendendo a carta para o homem.  
– Desculpe, não entendo seu idioma. Você quer que eu leia? - ele falou, eu e Angelique ficamos apenas olhando para ele, sem entender o que ele disse. Ele pegou a carta e começou a ler.- Para Angelique de Hans Schneider? - ele falou em forma de pergunta e repetiu. - Hans Schneider?  
– Mon petit ami. _(Meu noivo.)_– Angelique ficou acentindo e ele continuou.  
– Querida Angelique, sinto muito informa-la que o nosso casamento terá que ser adiado. Fui convocado a servi a nação e não posso recebe-la agora, por favor não venha. Carinhosamente, Hans Schneider... você entendeu o que eu li? - percebi que ele estava fazendo uma pergunta de novo. Angelique continuou a olha-lo sem entender nada. Ele percebeu isso.- Você consegue me entender? Hans não vem busca-la, ele não vem.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il parle? _(O que ele esta falando?)_– ela me perguntou, eu apenas encolhi os ombros dizendo que não fazia ideia. O homem parecia incomodado, nós olhava como se buscasse uma maneira de nós fazer entender o que dizia.  
– Jej narzeczony nie widział jej poszukiwania. Nie widział. _(Seu noivo não vira busca-la. Ele não vira.)_– ele falou em um idioma que eu conhecia muito bem. Ele era polonês! Bem que eu havia reconhecido algo familiar em seu jeito de falar. Fiquei dividida, queria contar a Angelique o que ele havia dito, mas não podia trair meu desfarçe.  
– Aqui, pegue seu dinheiro de volta, vou pô-la de volta no trem. - ele voltou a falar em alemão entregando o dinheiro e fazendo gestos para que ela o acompanhasse, ela não se mexeu.  
– Je pense qu'il essaie de vous dire qu'il ya un problème avec votre petit ami. _(Acho que ele esta tentando dizer-lhe que algum problema com seu noivo.)_– eu lhe falei tentando ajudar sem me entregar.  
– O Hans não vem, não tem mais casamento. Vamos, você tem que voltar para casa... Sans Hans_(Sem Hans.)_– ele falava tentando faze-la entender.  
– Sans Hans? _(Sem Hans?)_– Angelique perguntou a beira do choro.  
– Vem, vou lhe por no trem. - ele gesticulou para que ela o acompanhasse novamente, desta vez ela foi com ele. Quando estavam na porta ele voltou ate mim e me devolveu o dinheiro que eu tinha dado.  
– Boa Sorte. - ele falou pra mim, como não entendi não respondi, fiquei apenas olhando eles se afastarem. Estava preocupada, e se meu noivo também não vinhesse? Eu não tinha para onde voltar, não podia voltar a dar trabalho pra Madame Chevalier, ela já havia feito tudo o que podia por mim eu não podia pedir mais.  
Depois de um tempo a movimentação na estação diminuiu, eu estava muito cansada, encostei minha cabeça na parede e fechei os olhos... acabei dormindo. Acordei com um barulho, alguem batia fortemente em uma porta. Percebi que eu tinha deitado no banco e a porta de saída da estação estava trancada. Fui ate a porta e tentei abrir. O homem que estava do outro lado da porta me viu e perguntou através das frestas:  
– Você é Esme Le Blanc? - tudo o que entendi foi que ele estava falando o meu novo nome.  
– Esme Le Blanc. - falei apontando pra mim mesma.  
– Ótimo, nós vinhemos busca-la.  
– Qu'est-ce? _(O que?)_  
– Vinhemos para pega-la.  
– Désolé, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites _(Desculpe, não entendo o que fala.)_  
– Vous me comprenez? J'ai compris ce que je dis?_(Você me entende? Entendi o que eu falo?)_  
– Non. _(Não.)_  
– Que ótimo... Carlisle Cullen-Herz?  
– Carlisle Cullen? Oui, oui. Etes-vous Carlisle? _(Carlisle Cullen? Sim, sim. Você é Carlisle?)_– acho que ele queria dizer isso, que era o meu noivo.  
– Isso, isso... vinhemos busca-la, vamos...  
Que alivio! Meu noivo veio. Nós tínhamos feito tanto barulho na porta que o guarda veio ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele abriu a porta e eu pude ver o meu noivo. Eu não fazia ideia de como ele era, ele tinha me mandado uma foto assim como eu lhe enviei, mas a foto que ele me enviou estava muito amassada e escura, não dava para vê-lo direito.  
O homem que estava do outro lado da porta era alto e muito forte, tinha cabelos e olhos escuros. Sua aparência era um pouco amedrontadora, mas seu sorriso era muito simpático. Ele veio ate mim e me deu um abraço apertado, com familiaridade como se fossemos velhos conhecidos. Isso me assustou um pouco.  
– Que bom que veio! Estávamos ansiosos pela sua chegada. Você deva estar muito cansada, vamos sair daqui. - ele falou me puxando em direção ao carro. - Você vai ficar ai só parado ou vai ajuda-la com a bagagem? - vi ele falar com o homem que o acompanhava. Congelei quando o louro de olhos azuis (um alemão, com certeza) aproximou-se de mim e pegou minhas malas. Fui ate o carro e me acomodei no banco de traz, nós afastamos da estação e percorremos um longo caminho, meu noivo falava bastante como se eu pudesse entende-lo o outro louro só dizia algo de vez em quando e me olhava algumas vezes pelo vidro retrovisor, eu não conseguia relaxar com sua presença ali, o tempo todo rígida e assustada e toda vez que sentia seus penetrantes olhos azuis sobre mim eu ficava ainda mais desconfortavel, com medo de ser descoberta.  
– ... Tenho certeza que se dará muito bem com Rose, ela a ajudará a adaptar-se aqui... - meu noivo falava me olhando pelo retrovisor.  
– Emmett, não vê que ela não entendi nada do que você diz? - o louro falou, fiquei confusa, de que ele chamou o outro?  
– Emmett? - eu repeti como uma pergunta.  
– Ah, que cabeça a minha! Esqueci de apresentar-me. Sou Emmett Mercker.  
– Emmett Mercker? - repeti tentando entender o que ele dizia. - Carlisle? - perguntei apontando pra ele, ele riu.  
– Você pensou que eu fosse Carlisle? Ele é o Carlisle. - ele apontou o outro homem. - Eu Emmett, ele Carlisle.  
– Emmett, não precisa falar como se ela fosse uma doente mental. - o louro revirou os olhos. Ele me olhou rapidamente de novo. - Acho que ela já esta entendendo.  
Olhei para os dois, confusa e apavorada. Não era possível, meu noivo era o louro? Era isso que eles estavam me dizendo, eu sabia que era. Eu só não podia acreditar. Será que Madame Chevalier sabia disso? Não, ela não faria isso comigo! Mandar-me para casar com um alemão... casar-me com um alemão? Nunca! Eu não posso fazer isso. Tenho que dar um jeito de acabar esse noivado. Com ele eu não caso!


	2. Chapter 2

POV Carlisle

Depois que meus pais morreram há alguns anos atrás fiquei completamente sozinho, sendo de uma família pequena e sem nenhum irmão a parente mais próxima que me restava era uma tia por parte materna que vivia na França e apesar de mantermos uma correspondência frequente eu ainda me sinto muito solitário. Levo uma vida muito calma e reservada e, com exceção dessa tia, as únicas pessoas com quem me relaciono intimamente são meu amigo de infância e sócio Emmett e sua esposa Rosalie. Eu não costumo me sair muito bem em interagir com as pessoas então não é nenhuma surpresa que esses três sejam as únicas pessoas de quem sou realmente próximo, minha tia é uma pessoa tão doce e bondosa e sempre me tratou com tal preocupação e carinho como se eu fosse seu próprio filho que eu não poderia não ser ligado a ela, Emmett e eu nós conhecemos desde bebê, nossos pais já eram amigos antes de nascermos, de modo que ele é o mais próximo de um irmão que eu já tive e sua esposa Rosalie é uma pessoa tão incrível que é impossível não se encantar com ela. Mas apesar de saber a sorte que tenho de ter os três em minha vida eu ainda sentia falta da convivência familiar, de voltar depois do trabalho para uma casa que não estivesse vazia. Esse sentimento só aumentava dentro de mim quando eu via meus amigos, ate o ponto em que me peguei vergonhosamente invejando Emmett e Rosalie e a linda família que eles formaram. Eu adoraria ter o tipo de lar que eles formaram, com crianças sorridentes esperando-me na porta quando eu chegasse.

Como se adivinhasse que eu vinha me sentindo assim, ou talvez porque me conhecesse bem o suficiente pra deduzir isso, minha tia começou a insistir na ideia de que eu deveria me casar. Eu realmente não tinha nada contra a ideia, afinal eu já sou um homem adulto, tenho condições para manter uma família e diferente da maioria dos homens que conheço não teria qualquer problema em abandonar minha "vida de solteiro". O problema é, eu não tenho qualquer jeito com as mulheres para dizer o mínimo. Quando solteiro Emmett muitas vezes me obrigou a acompanhá-lo a bordeis, mas eu sempre ficava desconfortável e completamente sem saber o que fazer, incapaz de sequer pensar em me aproximar de uma das mulheres que praticamente se jogavam em nossos colos. Eu sempre me sentia horrível, não era como se eu não quisesse ser capaz de me aproximar de uma daquelas garotas, eu sou um homem afinal, mas toda vez que eu pensava em abordar uma delas eu sentia como se estivesse a ponto de ter um ataque cardíaco, o que é completamente patético. A questão é se eu não sou capaz de me aproximar de alguém a quem eu só teria que pagar para conseguir tudo o que quisesse, como diabos eu arranjaria uma esposa? Como me aproximaria de uma mulher o suficiente para sequer pedi-la em namoro se a simples ideia me deixava com as mão suadas?

Minha tia, porem, tinha uma solução para isso, ela própria arranjou-me uma noiva e por mais que a ideia me salvasse do problema de ter que lidar com minhas ridículas inabilidades também não era uma situação mais fácil de enfrentar porque se por um lado eu era incapaz de iniciar qualquer interação romântica com uma mulher, como eu conseguiria desenvolver qualquer tipo de intimidade com uma completa estranha? Olhando por esse lado, a situação não era muito diferente do que havia sido com as prostitutas daquele bordel, elas eram completas estranhas para mim e a ideia de ter sexo com elas me perturbava, embora isso fosse tão normal para os outros homens. É claro que com minha noiva não seria a mesma coisa, me sentia ate mal por comparar as situações, mas seria igualmente, ou talvez ate mais, difícil. Se bem que Emmett e Rose passaram pela mesma situação e não foi qualquer problema para eles, mas é claro, eu não sou nem de longe tão fácil de lidar quanto Emmett, ele tem o dom natural de se aproximar das pessoas que sempre me faltou.

Assim que souberam dos planos de minha tia tanto Rose como Emmett aderiram a campanha para convencer-me a esse casamento, ambos acharam que era uma excelente ideia para mim e tentaram me convencer que minhas preocupações eram desnecessárias e por mais que eu apreciasse e entendesse que sua intervenção era por gostarem de mim eu me mantive em duvida sobre o casamento. O que realmente me fez decidir foi quando pedi a minha tia alguma informação sobre a moça com quem ela queria casar-me, quando ela contou-me que era uma órfã que havia perdido toda a família comecei a pensar na ideia de casar-me de uma forma diferente. A verdade era que eu temia que essa noiva fosse alguém completamente diferente do que eu era, uma típica jovenzinha francesa que passasse seus dias entre as lojas da Champs-Élysées e cafés a margem do Sena, alguém que nunca se encaixaria no tipo de vida que eu levava e me veria como ridículo. Saber que eu poderia estar enganado e que talvez ela fosse alguém mais parecida como eu mudava muito as coisas, a partir do momento que essa possibilidade apareceu o casamento se tornou muito mas atraente, a ideia de ter alguém não só para dividir a minha casa e a minha cama, mas também uma verdadeira companheira, alguém que me conhecesse e me entendesse verdadeiramente era tentadora de mais para que eu resistisse.

E foi isso que me motivou a aceitar e estar nesse momento indo com Emmett buscar minha noiva na estação de trem. Para piorar o nervosismo que eu naturalmente já estava sentindo ainda estava preocupado por estar muito atrasado, o trem dela já havia chegado a três horas e eu devia estar lá para recebê-la, porem meu carro que nunca antes me deu problemas resolveu achar que hoje era o dia ideal para não funcionar. Depois de horas tentando descobrir qual era o problema e sem nenhum sucesso, Emmett apareceu e me salvou, oferecendo-se para me dar uma carona. Mas agora, alem de nervoso eu também estava atrasado e sujo, uma ótima imagem pra se dar como primeira impressão.

– Relaxe um pouco, vai dar tudo certo. – Emmett falou olhando para frente, eu franzi o rosto confuso. Viemos o caminho todo em silencio então eu não fazia ideia sobre o que ele estava falando. Ele olhou pra mim quando continuou. – Você esta com a aparência de alguém que esta prestes a ter um derrame ou algo assim... Vai dar tudo certo lá. – ele gesticulou em direção a estrada a nossa frente. – Não tem porque se preocupar.

– Ah, claro eu só estou indo buscar a mulher com quem me casarei dentro algumas horas e que eu nunca vi na vida. Realmente, não é motivo para se preocupar. – eu reclamei.

– Carlisle, pare de ser tão pessimista! Vamos lá, não me diga que você não esta curioso para vê-la, saber como ela é. Quando eu noivei a minha Rose isso era tudo em que eu podia pensar. Ficava tentando imaginar como ela era... – ele me falou sorrindo por um momento, logo depois uma expressão especulativa surgiu em seu rosto. – Você também faz isso, não faz? - não respondi e ele entendeu como um sim. – Então, como você acha que ela é? Loura, Morena, Ruiva? – eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de responder suas perguntas e ele sabia disso. – Ah, por favor, não é como se eu não tivesse certeza que você pensa sobre isso desde que aceitou o noivado. Aposto que ate fantasia com ela. – ele provocou maldosamente o que obviamente me deixou mais do que desconfortável. Não era como se não fosse verdade, mas eu definitivamente não queria discutir o tema com ninguém, nem mesmo com o meu melhor amigo. Emmett conhecia minha experiência (ou falta de experiência, nesse caso) com as mulheres, mas isso não significava que fosse mais fácil falar com ele sobre isso. Ou sequer pensar muito no assunto, eu vinha me esforçando muito durante todo esse tempo para não pensar muito e não me apavorar com as possibilidades.

Havíamos concordado que por questão de decoro ela passaria essa primeira noite na casa de Emmett e Rosalie, o que me dava um pouco mais de tempo para me preparar para amanha quando seriamos oficialmente casados e passaríamos nossa primeira noite juntos. A quantidade de coisas que poderiam dar errado nesse momento me apavorava e tirava o sono sempre que pensava sobre. Eu nunca havia chegado perto de estar assim com outra mulher e mesmo a noção de que ela era tão inexperiente quanto eu não me tranqüilizava em nada, só me fazia ter mais medo de fazer besteira e parecer ridículo ao seus olhos. Mas Emmett tinha razão, mesmo com todos os meus temores eu fantasiava com ela, fantasias nas quais nada dava errado, é claro...

– Chegamos. – Emmett falou enquanto estacionava em frente a estação. Olhei para a porta fechada e voltei ao meu estado de nervosismo e incerteza, e se ela houvesse mudado de ideia e desistido de vir? Emmett saiu do carro e foi ate a porta fechada, batendo ruidosamente enquanto eu saia letamente, certo de que ela não poderia estar ali, ou ela não veio ou desistiu de esperar e resolveu tentar encontrar-me sozinha, eu temia que fosse o primeiro apesar de que o segundo também seria um problema. – Você é Esme Le Blanc? – ouvi Emmett perguntar e caminhei mais rápido para ver com quem ele falava. Havia realmente uma mulher do outro lado da porta, podia ver que ela estava lá mas não podíamos ver nada de seu rosto.

– Esme Le Blanc. – ela repetiu o próprio nome, sua voz era a coisa mais linda que já ouvi em minha vida, tão doce e um tanto rouca. Havia um sotaque forte, diferente do de Rosalie, mas não pensei muito nisso, eu não conhecia muitos franceses de qualquer jeito, talvez a diferença no sotaque fosse apenas porque ela viesse de uma região diferente. O motivo realmente não importava, o fato era que sua voz era perfeita.

– Ótimo, nós viemos buscá-la. – Emmett falou, porque eu havia subitamente perdido minha voz.  
– Qu'est-ce? _(O que?)_  
– Viemos para pega-la.  
– Désolé, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites _(Desculpe, não entendo o que fala.)_  
– Vous me comprenez? J'ai compris ce que je dis?_(Você me entende? Entendi o que eu falo?)__– Emmett continuou tentando falar com ela, eu sabia que devia intervir, meu francês era muito melhor do que o dele, mas eu não conseguia me fazer falar uma única palavra. Como era obvio que eu não conseguiria ajudar aqui, fui ate o outro lado tentar chamar a atenção do porteiro para que ele abrisse a porta. Por sorte ele já havia escutado todo o barulho e estava vindo para destrancar a porta. Assim que a porta foi aberta pude finalmente ver o rosto de minha noiva, ela havia me enviado uma foto antes de vir, mas era muito escura e antiga para que se pudesse distinguir algo de seu rosto._

_Se eu já havia ficado impressionado com a beleza de sua voz, eu simplesmente não tinha palavras fortes o suficiente para descrever sua aparência. Perfeição, não era uma palavra boa o suficiente. Seu cabelo tinha um curioso tom caramelo brilhante que combinava maravilhosamente com o tom claro e cremoso da pele e com olhos verdes, que tinham uma expressão assustado o que era compreensível, considerando a situação. Os olhos dela tinham uma profundidade impressionante enquanto elas nos examinava. Ela não me olhou muito desviando os olhos quase imediatamente quando me viu, provavelmente intimidada. Eu sabia que a estava encarando deselegantemente, mas não conseguia evitar, sua beleza tinha me sorte, Emmett percebeu meu comportamento e interviu evitando que a situação ficasse mais embaraçosa._  
– Que bom que veio! Estávamos ansiosos pela sua chegada. Você deva estar muito cansada, vamos sair daqui. - ele a abraçou calorosamente como se fossem velhos amigos se reencontrando. Se eu não o conhecesse tão bem para saber que este era seu comportamento normal eu teria ficado chateado com sua familiaridade com ela. Emmett começou a levá-la em direção ao carro, me olhando com reprovação enquanto passava por mim - Você vai ficar ai só parado ou vai ajudá-la com a bagagem? – acordei de meu transe e me apressei em pegar suas malas sem deixar de perceber o modo como ela recuou quando me aproximei, parecia que ela tinha medo de mim. Me afastei sem entender seu comportamento, levei suas malas e quando voltei para ajudá-la a entrar ela já estava no carro. Subi no banco ao lado de Emmett e deixamos a estação em silencio, eu sabia que devia falar com ela mas eu não tinha ideia do que dizer para ela.

– A que horas esta marcada a cerimônia mesmo? – Emmett falou, mais um vez tentando acabar com o silencio constrangedor.

– Uhhm... ás 5 da tarde. – eu respondi olhando pelo retrovisor para minha noiva que ainda parecia muito assustada e desconfortável, principalmente quando via meu olhar sobre ela.

– Bom... você terá bastante tempo pra descansar da viagem então. – ele falou sorrindo para ela pelo retrovisor. Ela retribuiu o sorriso mas era claro em sua expressão que ela não podia nos entender... – Você vai ficar na minha casa ate lá, comigo e minha esposa Rosalie. Tenho certeza que se dará muito bem com Rose, ela a ajudará a adaptar-se aqui. – Emmett continuou falando como se não percebesse que ela não o entendia e eu não tinha certeza que ele tinha percebido isso.

– Emmett, não vê que ela não entendi nada do que você diz?

– Emmett? – ela repetiu com sua voz suave completamente confusa, os olhos disparando entre mim e Emmett o tempo todo.

– Ah, que cabeça a minha! Esqueci de apresentar-me. Sou Emmett Mercker. – Ele falou sorridente, o rosto dela foi de confuso a assustado.  
– Emmett Mercker? – ela voltou a repetir o nome dele em confusão. Seus olhos eram agora mais assustados enquanto olhava de mim para ele, com lagrimas prestes a cair. - Carlisle? – ela falou meu nome em um sussurro, como uma pergunta. Não entendi o que ela estava tentando falar, porque ela queria chorar. Será que ela...  
– Você pensou que eu fosse Carlisle? Ele é o Carlisle. – Emmett chegou a mesma conclusão que eu. - Eu Emmett, ele Carlisle.  
– Emmett, não precisa falar como se ela fosse uma doente mental. –revirei os olhos quando ele agiu como se falasse com uma criança. - Acho que ela já esta entendendo. - o rosto dela ainda era assustado, mas não havia mais nenhuma confusão ali. Sua expressão era estranha, por trás do medo que eu havia visto desde o começo eu podia dizer que havia um horror inexplicado que ficava ainda mais evidente quando ela olhava para mim, como se a ideia de ser eu e não Emmett o seu noivo lhe fosse repulsiva. Enquanto encontrava meus olhos brevemente, as lagrimas começaram a escapar em seu rosto me dando a certeza assustadora de minha suposição estava certa. Por algum motivo desconhecido ela estava apavorada por casar comigo, ela preferiria que fosse Emmett... Essa descoberta me deixou arrasado, eu acabara de conhecê-la, ainda não havia trocado uma palavra direta com ela e mesmo assim sua rejeição era uma adaga cravada direto no meu coração.

– Então, de que parte da França você é? – Emmett continuou tagarelando. – Minha Rosie é da Borgonha, ela veio pra cá a alguns anos então ela vai poder ajudá-la a se adaptar. – ele parou esperando que ela respondesse a primeira pergunta, mas mesmo que ela tivesse entendido algo ela não parecia estar em condições de falar.

– Ela não entende a nossa língua Emmett. – eu falei quando ele estava preste a virar para ver porque ela não respondia. Ele me olhou com uma expressão de quem não tinha pensado nisso antes. – Deixe-a descansar um pouco. – me virei para ela falando com suavidade, tentando vencer qualquer que fosse seu problema comigo. – Vous avez l'air fatigué. Arrivez tôt et vous pouvez vous reposer à la maison d'Emmett jusqu'à demain._(Você parece cansada. Chegaremos logo e você poderá descansar na casa de Emmett ate amanha.)_

Ela pareceu um pouco surpresa por me ouvir falar em francês, mas assentiu e ficou olhando fixamente pela janela durante todo o resto do caminho. Também voltei minha atenção para a janela mas não para admirar a paisagem e sim tentar pensar em porque ela agia dessa forma comigo e como eu faria para contornar essa situação. Se eu antes já achava que isso seria difícil...

POV Esme

O carro parou em frente a uma casa grande e elegante, em um bairro nobre que a fazia lembrar-se de Paris e seus bairros elegantes de alta-sociedade. Todas as casas ao redor eram igualmente bonitas e requintadas como a que eles haviam parado em frente. Uma menininha de cabelos negros saltitou ate o carro assim que os viu, indo diretamente para os braços do homem que dirigia o carro, Emmett como ele havia dito.

– Papa! – a menininha gritou entusiasmada. Rindo lindamente quando o homem lhe fez cócegas.

– Allons-y? _(Vamos?)_ – o louro, meu noivo, falou me oferecendo a mão para sair do carro. Eu a peguei com relutância e soltei assim que estava fora do carro. Na casa a nossa frente, uma mulher loura saiu com um bebê nos braços. Ela se aproximou me olhando com um sorriso solidário como se entendesse algo de minha situação. Emmett deu um beijo em sua testa e na do bebê. Os dois e o meu noivo trocando palavras que não compreendi. De repente todos se voltaram para mim.

– Esme c'est Rosalie, la femme d'Emmett. Vous serez à leur maison ce _soir (Esme essa é Rosalie, a esposa de Emmett. Você ficará na casa deles essa noite.)_– meu noivo me falou.

– C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, cherry _(É um prazer conhecê-la, querida.)_ – Rosalie se inclinou para me cumprimentar falando em um francês perfeito.

– A vous aussi. Et je vous remercie de m'accueillir dans votre maison _(Igualmente. E obrigada por receber-me em sua casa.)_ – eu lhe respondi educadamente.

– Pas besoin de remercier, nous sommes très heureux que vous êtes ici _(Não precisa agradecer, estamos muito feliz que você esta aqui.)_ – ela falou com sinceridade e então se voltou para meu noivo voltando a falar em alemão. – E você ficara conosco para o jantar não é?

– Não sei, eu ainda tenho algumas coisas para aprontar e...

– Não vai demorar, o jantar esta quase pronto. Fique só ate lá e depois você pode ir. – Rosalie começou a nós levar para dentro da casa. Ela era uma pessoa intrigante, seu comportamento era tão diferente, não me cobrindo de atenção e perguntas como se soubesse que eu queria evitar aquilo. Seu olhar era simpático, mas também astuto e inteligente pude perceber isso logo depois que a vi, ela era o tipo de pessoa que em qualquer outra situação eu apreciaria ter por perto, mas não nessa situação, eu estava inquieta demais para estar perto de alguém tão perspicaz, ela poderia perceber alguma coisa. E então eu estaria perdida.

O interior da casa era tão elegante e refina como o exterior, era muito grande e iluminada também e o barulho de risos de crianças deixavam o ambiente ainda mais encantador. Seguimos Rosalie através de vários cômodos para uma sala mais reservada de onde o barulho vinha. Carlisle, eu relutantemente comecei a usar seu nome, andava a meu lado de uma forma intimidadora, não parecia ser sua intenção, parecia que ele estava tentando ser atencioso comigo mas eu não podia evitar em ficar incomodada com sua presença ao meu lado.

Quando chegamos a sala haviam outras três crianças que largaram suas brincadeiras e correram para Emmett, depois de cada um deles ganhar um beijo e uma rodada de cócegas, eles se voltaram para Carlisle e para mim. Carlisle se abaixou para cumprimentar as três crianças também e a menininha que havia aparecido primeiro foi ate ele fazendo bico.

– Eu não recebi beijinho. – ela falou algo, parecendo zangada e ele sorriu para ela.

– Só porque você estava agarrada ao seu pai e nem se quer olhou pra mim, eu fiquei muito magoado. – ele respondeu enquanto a abraçava apertado e a cobria de beijos fazendo a menininha rir bastante. Quando ele a soltou ela olhou pra mim como se esperasse algo de mim, os irmãos também me olhavam do mesmo jeito o que me deixou desconfortável.

– Esme, ce sont les beaux enfants de Rosalie et Emmett: Alice, Edward, Jane, Alec..._(Esme, esses são os encantadores filhos de Rosalie e Emmett: Alice, Edward, Jane, Alec...)_ – ele me falou apontando cada uma das crianças enquanto dizia seus nomes. – Et que le bébé est beau Heidi. _(E aquela bebê linda é Heidi.)_– Ele apontou para o ultimo bebe nos braços de Rosalie.

As crianças continuaram a me olhar em expectativa enquanto ele as apresentava, dei-lhes um sorriso pequeno tentando disfarçar meu desconforto. A menina que ele havia apontado como Alice estendeu os bracinhos pra mim esperando que eu a pegasse, eu fiquei absolutamente confusa, olhei para sua mãe e ela me deu sorriso de incentivo. Me abaixei e abracei a menininha, sem jeito, ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e eu retribui. Seus irmãos sorriram e se aproximaram para que eu fizesse o mesmo com cada um deles. Assim que abracei e beijei a todos eles desviaram a atenção de mim e voltaram a seus brinquedos, apenas Alice permaneceu ao meu lado me olhando com curiosidade.

– Les enfants sont habitués à être gâtés par tous ceux qui voient notre maison. Alors qu'ils attendaient de vous embrasser aussi _(As crianças estão acostumadas a serem mimadas por todos que vêem a nossa casa. Por isso eles esperaram que você os abraçasse também.)_ – Rosalie explicou o comportamento de seus filhos com um sorriso amoroso. Eu tentei sorrir para ela o mais verdadeiramente que pude. O comportamento dos filhos dela não havia me incomodado, era apenas diferente. Eu não estava muito acostumada com crianças agindo como crianças. Do lugar onde eu vim não havia muito espaço para elas serem crianças, tudo era tão difícil e serio... Mas eu não devia ficar pensando sobre isso, não aqui no meio dessas pessoas.

Voltei minha atenção para a menina que ainda permanecia ao meu lado, ela ainda me examinava com olhos curiosos que certamente lembravam sua mãe, embora fisicamente ela fosse muito parecida com o pai.

– Você gostou de Esme querida? – o pai dela falou sorrindo. A menina balançou a cabeça.

– É verdade que você vai ser minha titia? Vai casar com o tio Carlisle? – ela falou comigo, tudo o que pude perceber era que ela me perguntava algo.

– Ela não fala nosso idioma querida. – Carlisle respondeu a ela. – Mas sim é verdade.

– Porque ela não fala o nosso idioma?

– Porque ela veio da França que nem a sua mamãe e ela não aprendeu o nosso idioma ainda.

– Mas como eu vou falar com ela então? – Alice perguntou algo com uma cara triste.

– Lembra-se do que lhe ensinei Alice? – Rosalie sorriu para a filha.

– Oui .. Mon nom est Mary Alice Mercker. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer mademoiselle _(Sim... Meu nome é Marry Alice__Mercker. Estou encantada em conhecê-la senhorita.)_ – Alice me falou de forma solene, sua vozinha pronunciando as palavras com um sotaque engraçado.

– Je suis également ravi de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Mercker _(Também fico encantada em conhecê-la senhorita Mercker)_ – eu lhe respondi com o primeiro sorriso sincero do dia.

– Tudo bem querida, agora vá com seus irmãos lavar as mãos para o jantar. – Rosalie falou e Alice saiu saltitando acompanhada pelos irmãos.

Rosalie nos levou para uma sala de jantar ao lado, ela e o marido conversando em alemão, Carlisle participava da conversa mas não com muita freqüência. Ele sentou-se diretamente em frente a mim na mesa e com a ausência das crianças para aliviar o clima, voltei a ficar intimidada com seus olhos me encarando insistentemente, ate o ponto que me senti ao ponto de gritar e me desfazer em lagrimas. Felizmente Emmett, falou algo no exato momento, desviando sua atenção de mim.

– Apreciando sua mulher meu jovem. – a voz de Emmett era brincalhona quando disse o que quer que ele estivesse falando, Carlisle pareceu corar e ficar um pouco sem graça, mas respondeu no mesmo tom brincalhão.

– Se você deixasse. – os três riram do que quer que fosse e o som, ao contrario de me relaxar só me fez ainda mais desconfortável. Foi um alivio quando as crianças reapareceram, eu não poderia aguentar mais tempo sozinha com aqueles três...

O jantar foi barulhento mas não tão difícil como eu esperava, as crianças se divertiam com a comida e pareciam não lembrar mais de minha presença e os adultos também não me incomodaram muito, fazendo apenas algumas perguntas e deixando-me em paz a maior parte do tempo. Tudo o que eu queria era ter algum tempo sozinha para por em ordem os pensamentos confusos em minha cabeça e fiquei grata quando Carlisle apressou-se a ir embora logo após o jantar e Rosalie oferece-se a me mostrar o quarto que ocuparia, supondo que eu estaria exausta e desejaria descansar.

– Si vous besoin de quelque chose dans ma chambre est au bout du couloir. Il suffit juste d'appeler _(Se precisar de alguma coisa meu quarto fica no final do corredor. Basta apenas chamar.)_ – ela me deu aquele sorriso solidário novamente.

– Merci. _(Obrigada.)_

Ela saiu me deixando sozinha para, finalmente desmoronar na cama, chorando por tudo o que havia acontecido hoje. O que eu iria fazer? O que eu diria? Como eu conseguiria escapar? E para onde eu iria? Não, não havia escapatória pra mim, eu estava presa a esse pesadelo condenada a casar com alguém que me enviaria para a morte sem nenhum remorso se sequer sonhasse com o meu segredo. Chorei ate que meus olhos ficaram pesados e cai em um sono profundo.


End file.
